Hear Me Roar
by sonicscrewdriver576
Summary: This is the story of Leonara, or Leo Jackson, a talented weapon meister, who wields the Swords of the Sun and Moon. When she enrolls in the DWMA, she has absolutely no idea what surprises await her.


**Chapter One:**

A hooded figure walked down the streets of Seattle, her hands shoved into the pockets of her brown leather jacket, dressed in faded navy blue jeans and brown combat boots, slouching in appearance. Behind her walked two others, a boy dressed in a green jacket and camouflage cargo pants, with shaggy dirty blonde hair, and golden eyes, and seemed pretty relaxed. The other, was a girl, dressed in a black suit and midnight blue tie, her long silver hair falling loosely about her shoulders, and her midnight blue eyes fixed on a book in her hands behind square rimmed glasses.

The trio turned and walked down an alley, then paused in front of a window. The hooded figure breathed hot air onto the cool glass, steaming up the window, and wrote 42-42-564, and the glass began to shimmer. Soon a black figure with a skull mask appeared.

"Hiya Leonara!" He said cheerfully. "Long time no see!"

"Please sir, call me Leo." The hooded figure said, a rough edge to her voice.

"Sup Lord Death?" The boy said, half smiling.

"Evening Lord Death." The girl said, nodding politely.

"Oh, I see you have Apollo and Artemis with you!" Lord Death observed. "How goes your Kishin hunting?"

"Very well so far," Leo began. "Both Apollo and Artemis are close to reaching nintey-nine souls."

"Nicely done Leo!" Praised Lord Death, "You've come very far since we last talked. But from the looks of things, you didn't call me just so we could discuss Kishin hunting hmm?"

"No sir." Leo said. "I'd like to enroll in your academy."

"Oh?" Death tipped his head to the side. "Why? You are already doing so well out there."

"There are somethings I can learn in the academy that I can't learn out here. And I also think it would benefit Apollo and Artemis." Leo explained.

"Hmm." Death muttered. "You do have a point Leo. Very well, you should be a student at the academy two weeks from now. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Lord Death." Leo nodded before the image faded.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Soul sighed, reclining in his seat. Next to him sat Maka, his Meister. There was excitement in the air. Word has it that there was a new student arriving at the academy, and as usual, that didn't please Black Star one bit.

"I don't see why a new student is such a big deal!" He heard his friend mutter behind him. "Everyone knows that I'm the biggest star in the academy."

Soul laughed softly. He sat up when Professor Stein rolled in the classroom on his swivel chair.

"Alright class, I'm sure you have heard the news." Stein began. The classroom hushed and soon it was quiet. In through the door came three people, and each looked different.

"I'd like you introduce you to Leo Jackson." Stein said, gesturing to one of the three. Leo had an athletic build, and she gazed about the room, like she was calculating how people would react. She was dressed in a brown leather jacket with a hood that looked worn from use, faded navy blue jeans that was torn at one knee, and worn brown combat boots. Her straight brown hair was kept back in a low ponytail, but she had small sections of her hair framing her face nicely. Her amber eyes were brooding. She slouched in appearance, making her seem shorter, and that gave her an air that she could care less about what was going on.

"And her weapons, the twins Apollo and Artemis." Stein said, motioning to the other two. Soul had to stifle back laughter. Twins? Those two looked no more alike than the next set of twins. The brother was dressed in a green jacket that was unzipped, exposing a grey shirt underneath. Had a slightly muscular, like he regularly worked out at a gym or something. He wore camouflage cargo pants, and red high tops. He had golden eyes, shaggy dirty blond hair, and slightly tan skin. He seemed more relaxed than his sister.

His sister however, was entirely different.

Artemis wore a black suit, and a midnight blue tie. She had pale skin, silver hair that fell loosely around her shoulders, midnight blue eyes that were behind rectangular rimmed glasses. She looked curiously about the room, but she had a nice friendly smile. Under her arm was a hardcover book, that looked worn from her reading it so much.

"What do you think Maka?" Soul whispered to his partner.

"I think those three are an interesting team." Maka said. "Each person is so different from each other... I wonder how they function as a team?"

"I know how you can find out!" Black Star said.

"Hmm?" Maka tipped her head to the side, looking up at the assassin.

"You challenge them to a fight!" Black Star said. "Which is what I'm gonna do when class is over. No one steals the spotlight from me!" Tsubaki groaned.

_That would be an interesting fight. What weapons are Artemis and Apollo? _Soul pondered. He watched as Leo, Artemis and Apollo took their seats a few rows behind them. Sure, those three might look different, but to soul that all had the same look in their eyes. Desire. But for what?

_I wonder..._


End file.
